Guardian
by Nikon Shadeslayer
Summary: What happens when Shen, an Awoken female hunter, uses her damaged warp drive to escape some fallen ships? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Inheritance Cycle or destiny, those go to their respective owners. Have a nice day.**

BOOM! "We're hit!" Yelled Shen with extreme worry in her voice, the left engine of the ship had been completely torn off.

"How are we still in the air!" Shen once again yelled trying to get response from her ghost,

her worry grew when instead of speaking, it just hurriedly fixed the damage inside the cockpit.

"Ghost!" she yelled directly at him, "Speak to me! Damage reports anything!"

Her ghost reluctantly started to speak, "The warp drive is severely damaged, the main ship hull is breached, we're leaking fuel, the ships going down."

Shen stared blankly at him. He had given up.

"Is there anything we could do with any chance of survival?" Shen asked frantically hoping for a way out of this mess.

"We could make a blind jump, but with the warp drive so damaged we could end up anywhere,"

"whats the chance of survival?" Shen asked hopefully, hopeful that this wouldn't be the end. She had faced enormous odds and come out on top fearlessly. But when all that was about to end, she felt fear. True primal fear, ready to jump at any chance of survival.

"There is a 0.01005679% chance that the warp drive won't implode and kill us, and if that doesn't happen there is a 0.0000000067482% chance the ship won't collapse in on itself from the pressure of hyperspace, so over all there is a 0.0000000000671009338% chance of survival, but those are the best odds by far out of all our choices." Her ghost replied in a worried voice,

"Do it." Shen said sternly as more Fallen ships engaged them,

Shen prayed to the traveler that they would survive against all odds, the last second, she thought she saw a light coming from the Last City, maybe it wouldn't be the end after all.

Shen didn't have time to ponder that as they shot out of hyperspace and into a huge raging battle. The ship was still a couple thousand feet up, but the battle was still clearly way behind in technological prowess.

"Ghost! where are we!" Shen shouted still staring at the medieval battle below,

"No idea! Its not on any maps, we're somewhere out in uncharted space, but a quick scan using the last of our power suggests level 4 technological advances, or the medieval era in human history."

"Well, i probably shouldn't use my gun too much, if i can't refill on ammo, but maybe there will still be ammo drops from dead enemies."

"Hopefully, but for now ill try and steer the ship away from the masses of people," her ghost replied as the ship came into controlled dive away from the battle,

"we'll have to eject at the last mome-" her ghost stopped as it stared out the window,

"What are those," it asked as Shen turned towards where Ghost was looking, two massive beasts were locked in combat. On closer inspection they were revealed to be just larger than an ogre and had people on there backs. Shen could look no longer as her ghost ejected her and the ship crashed into the ranks of the ones in red.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I once again do not own Inheritance Cycle or Destiny they belong to their respective owners. Have a nice day.**

"Ugggggh" groaned Shen as she picked herself off the ground, surrounded by the people she crashed into, the sea of red closing in on her.

Staring out at the crowd, she slowly unsheathed her knife from her belt cautiously, waiting for them to make the first move.

The wind howled as the battle raged over a hundred feet away. A presence tried to force its way into her mind, only to be stopped by an impenetrable mental wall, built by years of bloody conflict and amplified by a certain metal ball.

Her ghost took the opportunity to lunge into the opponents mind to find out where they were, and if these people were about to kill her. A man in the crowd, seemingly out of nowhere, screamed in agony before collapsed onto the muddy ground caked in blood from the arrows of the force they were fighting and those unlucky enough to be caught in the flames of the two giant beasts overhead.

"I've got good news and bad news," her ghost said suddenly a he returned to her mind "I figured out where we are and who these people are," her ghost continued

"Who are they? And are they friendly?" Shen cut him off,

"I was just about to tell you that," her ghost replied curtly, "turns out we landed in the middle of the bad guys. Also those things fighting in the sky, those are dragons."

"Ok, that could be right, but dragons? Are you sure?"

"Positive" her ghost stated bluntly.

"So I guess we should kill these guys," Shen said looking out at the crowd surrounding her, still uncertain if they should attack.

her daggers grew in length and turned a startling blue, crackling with electricity and dripping with plasma.

A small smirk appeared underneath the helmet of Shen, as she shot out slicing and dicing at speeds greater than an elf's.

The bodies disintegrated around her as she destroyed their ranks.

In the bottom left corner of the HUD of her helmet, it displayed that her super was running low, so she cut herself a path to the edge of the army so she could deactivate her super in safety.

The crimson army must have thought she was some secret weapon from the other side because after she destroyed most of their ranks, they turned tail and ran.

The 'Varden' that had been fighting the, 'Empire' ,at least those where the names in the head if the man whose mind her ghost had raided, gaped at her before the blue 'dragon' landed beside her and the man, or boy as he now seemed, hopped off and pointed his sword at her,

"Who are you?" He asked in a commanding but shaky tone,

Shen was about to respond when she felt a sharp pain in her brain, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I once again don't own Inheritance Cycle or Destiny (yet) they belog to their respective owners. Have a wonderful day.  
**

_**"Whoooo are you?" **_Came a slithery snake like voice...

_**"You who destroysss my Lord Galbatorixsss army ssso easssssaly..." **_The strange voice continued,

_**"let'ssss ssee who you are..." **_The presence started to pry into her brain before Shens Ghost shut the strange being out as quickly as it could, before any memories could be breached. He had let it in on accident, he wasn't going to let it do any damage.

Shens eyes fluttered open to reveal she was in a prison cell with two people arguing right outside the cell,

"She's dangerous!" A dark skinned woman was saying, "she destroyed half the Empires army alone and we don't even know species she is!"

After those words Shen noticed that her helmet and cloak were missing, trying not to make any noise she searched her cell for her missing items.

"She's not elf, human, dwarf or any species we know, we could learn from her!" came the voice of a dark haired pale girl with pointy ears,

Shen glanced outside her cell to see her cloak outside her cell but her helmet nowhere to be seen, actually none of armor was anywhere, she was just in rags, that now that she noticed, were very itchy.

Shen froze as she realized the people had stopped talking, she slowly turned to see them looking at her.

"So you're awake," said the dark skinned one, as she stared cautiously at Shen.

Shen mentaly decided to pretend to be some kind of Devine being, these people were primitive right?

"I am the divine being," shen thought for a moment, "Artemis" as the first godly name from human history that she could think of, these people seemed to be human to that made sense. Sort of.

Shen used her best other worldly look, even making her eyes glow.

The bored look they got screamed they didn't buy her lie.

"Who are you really, Adult Large," the dark skinned one said, earning a confused look from Shen,

"It was on your armor," pointy-ear explained, gaining a look of 'come on I was having fun!' From the other woman.

Shen could barely contain her laughter, they thought the size of her armor was her name! Shen earned some confused looks from them, they must have been able to tell she was amused.

Right then the boy who had ridden the dragon, the 'Dragon Rider' as she decided to call him, hurried through the door,

"Eragon, you're late." The woman who Shen started to assume was the leader, (Nasuada) plainly stated to the boy who seemed like a mix between pointy-ears and a human, maybe he was crossbreed, it certainly seemed possible. Awoken and humans had crossbreeds, even though they looked more awoken than human, just as this boy looked more like pointy-ears than human, but that look was still there.

"Sorry!" He said bowing to the dark skinned one, confirming her suspicions on who was in charge,

"So, who is she?" He asked looking at her with interest,

"All we know, or at least think we know, is her name that was on her armor." Pointy-ears explained,

"What is it? And have we tried infiltrating her mind?" the boy called 'Eragon' asked,

"Her name is 'Adult Medium', and the invasion of her mind, we have tried, but every time we try we hit an impenetrable wall, the image of some strange metal construct telling us to get out before kicking us out" replied the dark skinned one,

"Well, I should at least try to enter her mind," he said before closing his eyes, Shen felt a presence try and get niter her mind, only to be deterred by her Ghost.

The presence tried again to gain access to her mind, only to be blocked out again and again.

"I cannot get into her mind, we might just have to make her swear in the ancient language that she's not a spy or Galbatorix or here to intentionally hurt the a Varden," the boy suggested to the two women,

"That might be our only option," the dark skinned one considered before tells no pointy ears to make her swear in this 'Ancient Language'

"Repeat after me," pointy ears said after naming off a few words, that seemed very similar to the language of the ancient Awoken, not exactly the same, but similar.

Shen quickly repeated the words hoping to get out of the cell and confirm or deny her theory about this strange language. She wasn't surprised when the words seemed to hold the same sort of like of power as the tounge of the Ancient Awoken.

The three people seemed to relax a bit after she said the words, only to tense up again as the unmistakable sound of a ship exiting hyperspace rang through the air. The Fallen had followed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon's POV 3rd person

He had just been trying to interrogate the strange women when the weirdest sound he had ever

heard blasted through the camp, it was a strange sort of water mixed with explosionish kind of

sound. As soon as the first woman heard it, fear flashed across her face. Eragon quickly exited

the tent, blade drawn, only to stop in awe and paralyzing fear. The largest hunk of metal he had

ever seen was suspended in the sky, slowly lowering towards the ground. It was currently higher

than even Sapphira could fly, higher than the Beor Mountains. People ran in terror, guards

pissed themselves, nothing was going well. The woman started muttering to herself, even if it's

his heightened elf hearing, he could barely make out a few words. Fallen, Skiff, Archon Preist,

none of it made sense to him but he assumed it was bad.

The called to Sapphira, summoning her to him. As she arrived a few moments later, he leaped

onto her her back, drawing his sword he flew towards the defending objects.

As they came into Sapphiras flight zone, they flew at it trying to determine if it was friendly. The

blue bolts of energy were explanation enough.

'The outer shell of this bug like being didn't look to tough' Eragon thought,

"Brisngr!" He shouted, lighting his blade with a blue flame, he leaped upon the bugs back and

plunged his sword downwards, only for the spell to multiply in the amount of strength the spell

took, sapping almost all his energy before he shut the spell off, canceling the fire. He slowly fell

into unconsciousness, he fell from the floating object, and towards the ground... The last this he

saw was an explosion from the cell where the prisoner was being held, and a figure leaping out,

pure energy radiating off of it. A white beam of light shot from the figure, at first the bug objects

just seemed to absorb the the energy before a a loud screeching noise sounded, then

blackness.

Shen was watched as the Eragon dude ran out the door to intercept the Fallen ships, not that he could do much against them. A sword against a battle fleet? That's not going to end well for him, even if he has a dragon.

/Are you alright?/ Came the sound of her ghost

"Where have you been!" she almost screamed

/I've been defending your mind,/

"Yeah? I can defend my own mind against these primitives,"

/Oh by the Travelers light, PLEASE don't tell me its that of month again, you've put on your sassy demeanor/

"I wish I didn't get a damn asshole ghost"

/Sorry, sheesh,/

"Sorry, its just that we're trapped hundreds if not thousands of light years away. we're never going go home again, never see the traveler, repair Kayde…"

/Dont worry, we'll get home. And by the way, when I said I was defending your mind, i didn't mean against these people, I meant against something MUCH more powerful/

Before Ghost could explain, a loud roar accompanied by screams erupted from outside the prison/tent, shocking them back to reality.

"We should probably deal with that…" Shen trailed off think of some way to take out three Fallen ships.

/Oh! I almost forgot! Right before we took our blind jump, something happened/ her ghost pausing for dramatic effect,

/You were blessed by the traveller, thus unlocking a subclass buried deep in your dna, Wielder of Mortem/

"Ok, ok, ok, this is cool, so whats the special?"

/Mortalitatis Beam, or Beam of Mortality in english. Basically an all killing beam of death/

"Sounds good"

Shen said as she summoned her strength to bust out of this damn prison. She tore through the cloth walls to reveal a bloodbath, the Fallen were massacring the

Varden. People ran and screams as beams of death rained down upon the camp. the screams, bringing back memories of a battle she didn't want to be reminded of.

Back before the darkness, before the collapse, before losing her loved ones, there had been peace. A world finally united and spreading across the stars as three

species, the Humans, Awoken, and Exos, they colonized and spread their grace and civilization, that was until the Fallen invaded… it was a slaughter just like this at

first, no hope just death… That was she had witnessed before being shot down. She snapped back to the present, rage filled her as she remembered her family, killed

right in front of her by a Fallen Captain. Her vision turned red and her eyesight blurred. A white beam of pure energy, the Mortalitas Beam, shot from hands

vaporising the Fallen ships. As the rage subsided she felt barely fatigued, as was usual when using her super. She turned around to people in utter and complete

shock, they seemed to be expecting something to happen. But before anyone could say anything or do anything, a body landed with a thud in front of her, followed

by a very agitated dragon, the boy Eragon, couldn't have survived the fall, he was dead.

**A/N This is the revised version of the chapter, I hope you like this more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I just got caught up on a few things, but after long last, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Arya's POV**

The mirror shimmered as her mother, no Queen Islanzadi, appeared on the screen. Her beauty

that had so perfectly translated to Arya radiated off of her like a beacon, as if to say, look at me

I'm beautiful and in charge, you can never compare to me. This was part of what had driven her away from her mother in the first place.

The queen appeared to be in some sort of tent and she was covered in blood,

"Arya, why have you contacted me? We are in the middle of battle and i would prefer '''t return to battle." her face seemed to soften when she saw how grief stricken Arya was,

"Eragon…" Arya replied,

"What about him""

"He… fell'

"WHAT!"

"He fell from Saphira's back while fighting strange metal beasts that, according to the prisoner I told you about, followed her here. Eragon did not survive," Arya reported, standing taller that before, tears trickling down her cheek.

"This, is very grave news, where is his body?"

"Nasuada had it taken back to his home village for the funeral,"

"And what of the prisoner?"

"She at first said that she could help, that she could revive him. Nasuada doesn't trust her so she was thrown back into a cell, dismissed as mad because to bring the dead back to life, purely impossible."

"I see, and what of the metal beasts?"

"Destroyed,"

"How? If Eragon couldn't do it, who then? Was it you and the other elves?"

"No, it was the prisoner, she busted out of her cell and shot some white beam of light the ships, completely destroying them,"

But before the queen could respond, there was an explosion from the prison tents, one thought crossed her mind, the prisoner.

**Shen's POV**

"Those f***ing idiots!" Shen screamed to herself mentally, in the past few days since the boys death, he ghost had scanned the minds of every unprotected mind in the 'Varden' and deciphered that if she was to survive with these people, the boy would have to live. But they wouldn't let her near the dam body for her ghost to revive the kid!

_/You should seize the vulgar language, it causes your blood pressure to rise. Not to mention it's quite annoying,/_

"Our only chance at surviving in this world has disappeared!"

_/Not necessarily,/_

"What do you mean?"

_/From what I can tell from these humans minds, this 'Galbatorix' might allow us to live if we served him as his personal hitman,/_

"That's not going to happen, I prefer to serve only the Traveller and myself,"

_/Well then, we'll have to get that boy and revive him if this 'Varden' are to succeed,/_

"So we're agreed that the Varden are our best option?"

_/They have the highest chance of not betraying us, not that you couldn't kill everyone here anyways,/_

_"_Ok, first things first, get out of this pitiful cell,"

_/My scans show guards on all sides except this one, if we were to snea-/_

BOOM

_/And you're just going to bust out... At least you chose the side with nobody there./_

**_Speakers POV The Last City_**

The Speaker walked down the steps, having just finished his speech to the Guardians, the

Black Heart had been destroyed.

But it wasn't over yet.

The strange thing though, was that Shen, the Guardian that destroyed the black heart, hadn't

been present for the speech. He knew was going to be late, she was always late, but she should

have been here by now.

Either she got held up, or something happened. Why did bad things always have to happen at

the worst of times. The Traveller was starting to show the first ever activity in centuries, and the

Guardian that had made this possible was missing.

Perhaps he was overreacting, it hadn't been that long yet, she could have just gotten caught up with a few extra Fallen or Vex.

_/Speaker!/ _His Ghost materialized is front of him, speaking in an alarmed tone,

"What is it?" The Speaker responded, keeping his usual calm demeanor,

_/Kayde-6 is reporting that his scouts have found a warp drive trail leading into wild space, from Shen's ships!/_

"What!" The Speaker nearly shouted,

One of the most powerful Guardians they had, disappeared into unknown space! He had known something was amiss.

_/The Vanguard has already assembled a team and is proceeding to investigate further, I believe they intends to follow her,/_

"No, call them back, I shall address them directly,"

"Yes Speaker," his Ghost replied before proceeding to contact them.

**Above Venus**

**3rd Person POV**

"Incoming transmission from the Speaker" came a voice over the loudspeakers,

"Put him through to me," said a burly looking Awoken man,

"Yes sir," said the man on the intercom.

They waited in silence, all thinking over what the Speaker was going to say, hopefully he would tell them to go.

"Vanguard, it has come to my attention that you have investigated this further without my permission, please report back to the tower so we may discuss this in person,"

"What!" yelled Kayde, "We can't just leave her out there!"

"We can't defy the speaker," countered Zavala,

"She saved the forces of light from complete and utter destruction!" replied Kayde,

"You both make valid points, but Zavala is right, the Speaker gave us an order and it is our duty to obey him," Ikora calmly said to the two of them,

"No, it's our duty to protect the three species, the Speaker is nothing but a mouthpiece to the Traveler, or so he says! The traveler hasn't spoken to him in centuries!" Kayde yelled, passion burning in his robotic eyes.

"Kayde, you need to calm down, your servos are overheating," replied Ikora,

"Screw it. Pilot, follow her trail." Kayde said, a determined look on his face,

"No! Kayde, order your pilot to stop!" yelled IKora and Zavala, both no longer calm,

but Kayde wasn't going to stop, a small smile formed on his lips as he looked out the window, watching the small force of ships he commanded follow him through hyperspace,

'_Don't worry Shen, I'm on my way'_ was the only thing he thought as they sped towards their destination, unaware that they were about to change the tides of war.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorty for the short chapter, I just quickly wrote this because it had been a while scince I last updated the story, I might rewrite it after I finish finals.**

Chapter 6

Shen POV

She raced through the forest, arrows streaking past her a the Varden chased after their escaped prisoner. Well it used to be the Varden, they had long science fallen behind, only the few remaining elves that had yet to leave the Varden after Dragon Boy's death were the only only ones who could keep pace with her, barely. The light flowed through her veins, allowing her body to reach feats unimaginable by a normal human or awoken, or even exo. These elves were really something if they could keep pace with her.

She had figured out where she was and what was happening from the things that she and Ghost had learned during her time in that prison cell by infiltrating the minds of the poor souls who walked past her cell, she didn't try the gaurds in case they were trained to protect their minds like the 'magicians' she had seen. This world was very strange, they had magic that had no connection to light or dark. Nothing here had any connection to the Traveller or the Darkness, nothing. While that could explained by the fact that the traveller just never touched this planet, it doesn't explain the magic. The magic was nothing like any of the three classes used, it seemed to feed off of the users life force to the point of death. This world was a very strange and place.

Sapphira POV

Pain. Pain and darkness. This was all that could be comprehended. Nothing, no memories, no sounds or smells. Nothing but the endless howling if the void. Her riders death had done this. The pure hatred that had formed in her being towards her rider, the one who had caused this. She couldn't even remember his name. Was it even a him? It didn't matter, it had done this, it had to be punished. But how? It was gone? What about the she-elf, it had liked her fight? She would be punished. Yes, yes! This is what she would do. She would hurt its loved ones. The one who had caused this pain, who had ripped out her very being. It would pay.

Arya POV

This damned prisoner just didn't give up. She didn't know what species it was, but she was beginning to suspect it was some elf who had changed what they looked like. It sure did run like one. But if it was an elf, how had wiped out half of the Empires army by its self? She would have to interigate her when she caught her. Nasuada hadn't allowed any sort of interrogation in the hopes of staying on the prisoners good side. However locking the prisoner in a cell and calling it a 'prisoners' sure didn't help. But damn it was fast.

"Blodgharm, try and drive her towards Ellsmera! So we can trap her!" She called out

"That's a 7 day trip at full sprint without stopping!" Came his bewildered reply

"We have to try!" She insisted

"Yes princess," he relented

Shen POV

They really underestimated her hearing capabilities, she could hear their entire conversation, heck she could hear their heartbeats if she tried. But she wasn't going to the Ellesmera, from what she had gathered from the minds of those who had passed her cell, dragon boy was being taken to someplace called Carvahill. That was where she needed to go, and that was where she would end up, eragon boy was going to have a rude awakening after a very cold nap.


End file.
